Channel 5 – St Petersburg – Russia - Video Clip on GLONASS Tracks Father Frost On-Line – 18 November 2010
News video, in Russian, on November 18, 2010 announcing the launch of the GLONASS Tracks Father Frost Project for 2010 and its comparison with the NORAD Tracks Santa Program, which started in 1955. Link Full Size Video in Russian Link to full size video English Translation The movements of Father Frost (Ded Moroz) can now be Watched Online as of 18 November 2010 Father Frost (Ded Moroz) was presented with a special staff equipped with a GLONASS navigation module in the crystal-shaped top of the staff. Now every step by Father Frost can be tracked on-line by everyone, including those who wrote him letters. Judging by the data from the GLONASS satellites, Father Frost is now in his residence - between the villages and Lopatnikovo Syvorotkino, near Veliky Ustyug. Today (18 November 2010), starts the countdown to the New Year of 2011. First of all, for Father Frost's birthday, he was presented with a special staff equipped with a GLONASS navigation module, and secondly, in Veliky Ustyug (Great Ustyug) in the Vologda Oblast (Region), the first New Year (Christmas) tree was officially lighted. Father Frost has already started his journey across Russia and Europe in preparation for the New Year. The idea of tracking the journey of the New Year Wizard (magician) Father Frost was started in the United States of America (US of A) in 1955. Originally there was only telephone reporting of Santa Claus's (equivalent to our Father Frost) position as he was tracked on radar by the North American Aerospace Defense Command of the United States of America and Canada. Nowadays they have a special website to report the tracking of their Santa Claus. NORAD receives many calls each year asking where is Santa Claus after he starts his journey from the North Pole. By the way, the website by NORAD and their partners to track their Santa Claus on Christmas Eve (24 December) is not available until later on December 1, 2010. Original Russian Text За перемещением Деда Мороза теперь можно следить он-лайн Ему подарили посох с ГЛОНАССОМ. И теперь каждый шаг дедушки – под пристальным контролем всех заинтересованных, тех, кто написал ему письма с пожеланиями. Судя по данным со спутников, Дед Мороз сейчас находится в своей резиденции – между селами Лопатниково и Сывороткино, рядом с Великими Устюгом. Фактически сегодня дан обратный отсчет до нового года. Во-первых, у Деда Мороза день рождения, вот ему и подарили посох с передатчиком ГЛОНАСС. А во вторых, в Великом Устюге была официально открыта первая Ёлка, и дальше сказочный дедушка поедет уже по стране. Идея отслеживать путь новогоднего волшебника родилась в США, там этим занимаются с 1955 года. Начинали ещё по радарам, сейчас – создан специальный сайт, который курирует, ни много ни мало, объединенное командование Противовоздушной обороны США и Канады, ведь Санта стартует с Северного полюса. Санта-Клаус треккинг вызывает каждый год огромный ажиотаж. Кстати, на работу их дедушка выходит позже – 1 декабря. References External links * The Movements of Father Frost can now be Tracked On-Line, 18 Nov 2010, Channel 5 – St. Petersburg, Russia (Russian) Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki